


Rogue

by Vivibeawruu



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, psedo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivibeawruu/pseuds/Vivibeawruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Siege! Loki x Young! Odin, as they appear in Loki: Agent of Asgard #3. I like the thought of creepyoldman!Loki and foolishuke!Odin. Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or any Marvel characters used here.  
> warnings: dub-con (not really sure if this is right classification, so read at your own risk), oral sex, psedo incest (young, past Odin & future Loki)

“So how did such a young prince come to be traveling alone?” Loki’s voice broke the silence, startling Odin with its nearness. The trickster now sat beside him, arms wrapped around his long legs. The flames from their cooking fire reflected in his eyes; Odin thought he saw something more there as well.  
Odin tried not to appear unsettled. “I am perfectly capable of traveling on my own, despite what my father thinks.” He scowled.  
“But these highways are traveled by rogues, bandits and the like. Such men would gladly take the opportunity to taste the soft flesh of a young prince such as yourself.” Loki leaned closer, the flames illuminating his smirk.  
At the realization of the meaning of Loki’s words, a pale blush formed on Odin’s face, not entirely hidden by the fire’s glow. “W-why would you say something like that? I have defended myself against both beast and men!”  
Loki’s smirk widened. “Perhaps I say this because I am one of those men.” Before Odin could stand up or reach his sword, Loki had him pinned to the ground, his legs tightly straddling his waist, his hands holding his wrists to the ground. Odin thrashed and hurled curses at the man, but his attempts were futile under the larger man’s weight. Loki sat patiently until Odin ceased, panting and wide-eyed.  
“Loki! Cease this foolishness at once! My father, King Bor, will have you executed!” Odin grit his teeth in anger.  
“Silence. Your body betrays your lust, my delectable prince.” Loki shifted his weight, his ass resting on Odin’s groin. “You must be as pure as the newly fallen snow to react so.”  
Odin felt panic growing at Loki’s ridiculous behavior. Would Loki really go so far as to… Or was this simply another of his “small mischiefs”? Either way, he saw no way out.  
Loki’s hands were now busy removing his otter skin cloak and outer vestments, then busy under his thin tunic, making gooseflesh on his bare torso. Odin realized his arms were no longer bound, but soon long fingers were glazing across his nipples, causing a stirring in his groin. Odin grimaced at his body’s betrayal.  
Before a moan could escape his lips, the trickster’s mouth was pressed roughly to his, his tongue- tasting of something dark, but not foul- stroked his own. After what felt like an eternity, the lips left his mouth only to reappear on the flat, strong surface of his navel. Odin writhed.  
“You are delicious, just as I had expected. Calm yourself. Give yourself up to the pleasure. Trust me.” Loki laughed darkly at Odin’s trembling, before drawing his face lower.  
Odin was torn between allowing Loki to continue the mischief being played on his body or to use his now freed arms to tear him away. He gave into his body’s demands, despite his mistrust of Loki’s words. All misgivings left his mind as Loki tore away his leggings and placed his warm, wet mouth on his throbbing cock. His tongue wrapped Odin’s cock, then took it in and out of his throat. Odin moaned into the silence, otherwise marred only by the sounds of Loki’s teasing tongue. Odin’s pleasure clearly amused the trickster greatly, as he increased his pace to draw more sounds from the young prince. The new sensation was too much for him; he cried out as he came, reaching for the only thing solid in front of him: the gold horns of Loki’s helmet. But Loki would not be removed and pleasured him through the last burst of his orgasm.  
When Odin began to writhe from over-stimulation, Loki pulled away and licked the last of his seed from his lips. Odin sat up, looking away in embarrassment.  
“Why do you look away? Certainly such a handsome prince is frequently serviced by his handmaidens? Or maybe your interests lie elsewhere?” Loki cocked his head to the side with the familiar mocking smirk.  
Odin refused to be provoked and remained silent, still furious with Loki as well as with his own foolishness.  
“But nevertheless, surely princes are trained in proper etiquette. Wouldn’t you like to return the favor bestowed upon you?”  
Before Odin could think to aim a well-placed punch, Loki’s erect cock was before his lips, pressing for entry. Odin inhaled the faint musk, but kept his lips firmly together. Loki glared down at him expectantly. The prince’s hands, small by comparison, tentatively wrapped around the base of the thick cock. He extended his tongue for a small taste and looked up at Loki for signs of approval. He knew he shouldn’t be taking part in this act that he once had thought vile. But it was much too late for that. He closed his eyes and took it partway into his mouth, his hands massaging the base. He bobbed his head back and forth, taking in as much as he could without choking. A quick look at Loki assured him he was doing it right. He now had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. He continued, pulling away occasionally to lick roughly along the underside of Loki’s cock. Loki moaned deeply and grabbed Odin’s blond braids, pushing in and out at a terrible pace. The unexpected roughness took Odin by surprise as he choked on the sudden intrusion. But soon it was over, Loki moaned sensually and his mouth was filled with a creamy substance. The taste wasn’t as bad as he had expected. He swallowed dutifully. He looked up, expecting Loki’s smirking face and more mocking speech, but was surprised when there was no one there.  
Just a magpie flying in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading AoA #3, I couldn't resist writing Siege Loki as a creepy old man and Odin as an adorably foolish uke. I know that's kind of weird.


End file.
